1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a shot image display system which receives and displays shot images, an image receiving device, and a control method for the image receiving device, and a server.
2. Related Art
A cellular phone having a videophone function which provides an image of a person connected by phone as well as ordinary voice communication is known (for example, see JP-A-2002-27050). In case of videophone communication where the image shooting side and the image receiving side are discrete devices, blurred images are displayed on the image receiving side due to blurs caused on the shooting side or the receiving side. It is particularly difficult to clearly display small characters by videophone.
According to a known image blur preventing technique used in a projector which projects images on a screen, blurs of the projector side and the screen or audience side are separately detected, and at least the position of either side is physically shifted to correct blurs (for example, see JP-A-7-36423).
However, the system structure which uses the related-art image blur preventing technique is large-sized since a mechanism for physically shifting the projector and the screen or audience is required. It is therefore difficult to apply this technique to portable devices such as a videophone.